<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch of Judas by Luka_Chris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514910">Touch of Judas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Chris/pseuds/Luka_Chris'>Luka_Chris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fantasy AU, Magic, Multi, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Chris/pseuds/Luka_Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A BNHA fantasy au story.</p>
<p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T A MAN?!" </p>
<p>Izuku fell off the bed when the shout reached his ears, even though it was shouted from nearly a different part of the castle. "PARDON?!" Izuku yelled back in confusion and fear. "It's fucking Kirishima; training some sore asses in the courtyard." Bakugou said, entering the room, having heard a thud. Izuku gripped his chest in relief, "He could scare the man right out of me."</p>
<p>(If I ever re-publish a chapter, that just means I edited grammar mistakes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I ever re-publish a chapter, that just means I edited grammar mistakes. If I ever republish for a different reason, I’ll state it in the notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ᏗᏁ ᎷᏗᏝ ᏗᏗᏦ!"</p>
<p>After the thousandth try, Kirishima lowered his head in defeat. His call was clearly not loud enough anymore. And wounded while in his dragon form, he couldn't turn human to call for mortal help. His king, Bakugou, had sent him to drive out a few giants who had decided to invade their western side; a grave mistake for the giants. Kirishima, being a Red Dragon (A subspecies of rock dragons) was sent due to his natural brute strength and fire power. </p>
<p>He had completed the mission successfully; the giants were gone now. However, their ginormous weapons, which were spears, were made of specific rock that could pierce his hide. And so, being a bit too reckless, he had been struck. It sliced his wing near the Flexor alae Major:  the equivalent of the muscle that connects shoulder blades in humans, the deltoid. With it nearly severed, he couldn't risk flying (if he could that is). </p>
<p>His options had been either to try and fly, possibly severing the muscle further to where his wing would tear worse, or to sit and wait for help to arrive on its own...which was likely going to take possibly two days or more and he expected the yelling from his king to be even more severe than the pain he felt.</p>
<p>He rested his head on his forearms to try and rest, save his strength, and take a break so his voice could recover and he could try calling again. His half lidded eyes scanned around where he had taken rest. The tall trees were in full green bloom, and the ground beneath him was lush grass with the occasional wild flower patch. He could hear a stream not too far to his right. That was good; he wouldn't have to drag himself too far to get a drink, perhaps wash the wound too.</p>
<p>The air was neither too hot nor had a chill, but a relaxing breeze. It was Spring. Of course, he lost track of the year's weather cycle when he lived in the northern mountains Yol-Lahney where his king's kingdom lies. It was always cold there, though they had their own flora that could survive the temperature. Only demigods lived there because of their ability to naturally adapt to harsh weather, along with the dragons they kept as companions. </p>
<p>Demigods had a natural mana pool that gave off waves of essence that could be sensed by dragons, thus the Bonding could take place. Kirishima remembered when he first bonded with his king, the amount of mana coming off of him was incredible, and nearly impossible for someone so young. Of course, Kirishima had been in a line up of other dragon types, and had never doubted himself more in that moment, but once he had locked eyes with the king, he felt a surge of pride and courage.</p>
<p>They king, being only a child then, smirked at him, and picked Kirishima without a second of hesitance. It surprised everyone. Kirishima had been a unique runt of the Red Dragons. He was born with black scales which would take quite a few years to turn red, unheard of really, and had been cast out of his Weyr for being 'fake' and 'weak of an unholy kind'. He was considered a Thunder after that, a lone wild dragon. </p>
<p>When he had heard that the prince was choosing his dragon, Kirishima thought that as his moment to finally prove himself. He had snuck back into the kingdom's Dragon Keep and kept away from the eyes of the adults. He had successfully put himself with the other whelps, who didn't mind him one bit, and presented himself along with them. Though, his trick had only lasted for so long. When they tested his element, thinking he was a black dragon, they were utterly disgusted when they saw his flames.</p>
<p>"Fire?! Why is there FIRE?!" A woman mage had screeched at him, swatting him and ended up hitting him across the table into a wall. His scales had not yet hardened, another fault of his, and the impact had bruised his shoulder and fractured his hind leg. His painful yowl was pitiful, but it had gotten the attention of the prince who was in the other room. As the woman mage explained his 'trickery' and 'disgracefulness', the prince had gone over to him, cooing to him and eventually picking him up carefully.</p>
<p>Seeing that Kirishima had been hurt, the prince shouted at the woman mage, nearly ordering her banishment, but was calmed by his father. Despite Kirishima having lied his way to being chosen and being ultimately useless, the prince had looked at him differently. Kirishima will never forget what the prince said:</p>
<p>"This dragon is mine. Anyone who dares to say otherwise will be his meal." </p>
<p>That was 17 years ago. Now, being 20, Kirishima was a fully colored red dragon, and his flames were white. The king had also tattooed a 'K' onto his shoulder for Kirishima's name, seeing it fit being that Kirishima was the best companion he could ever ask for and his undying loyalty was worthy being a part of the king forever, made visible by the mark.</p>
<p>And now, it was his king who was going to be worrying about him not returning. However, he could not dwell on the thought much longer as a noise reached his trained ears. It sounded too light to be an animal, but heavy enough to pose a threat. In his wounded state, Kirishima could still protect himself with his flames. Studying the noise as it got closer, he determined it was a pair of footsteps, running, belonging to only one being. Lifting his head, he growled, the vibrations sending the scales along his neck to release steam as the fire built in his throat.</p>
<p>Out of the treeline, and careful choice steps, came out a...person? </p>
<p>Kirishima stopped his growling, looking at the person in confusion. No person who heard his call would dare approach, being that it was a distress call and nothing but a dragon would understand that. To any other, it only sounded like a roar. However, this person approached him cautiously, immediately scanning over the body of the dragon until their eyes laid on the wound.</p>
<p>"Oh...oh my, okay. Yep, definitely a dragon. Totally sure now." The figure had green eyes, much like Kirishima had seen emeralds before, along with green hair that was in wild curls, but seemed to be a normal look, judging by how the person was not fretting over it. They wore a grey hooded cloak which hid their clothes, and any possible weapon they could be carrying. Noticing this, Kirishima growled, his lips curling up to show his teeth.</p>
<p>The person swallowed at this, but otherwise seemed unwavering. "Um, I mean you no harm. I'm not a hunter or poacher. In fact, coming here without a weapon was probably very stupid of me." Kirishima, understanding the language, stopped growling, tilting his head in confusion. "I'm not sure whether you recognize the cloak, but the color symbolizes me as a healer. I heard your call and came as quickly as I could. Though, you probably haven't ever heard of a manaless mortal coming to aid a dragon. Weird profession, I know." </p>
<p>If Kirishima could make complex expressions in his dragon form, his would be of pure surprise and disbelief. </p>
<p>"ᏗᏗᏁ ᏠᎧᎧᏒ? ᏉᎧᏖᏂ ᏁᎥᎴ ᏕᏬᏝᏋᎩᏦ?" The mortal blinked, opening his mouth to say something, pausing, then nodding his head. "Yeah. Strange. I get it all the time." It was then Kirishima's turn to blink. This mortal understood dragon tongue? How?!</p>
<p>"Um, is it alright if I inspect your wound? It took me an hour to get here, and I'm hoping to treat it before it gets infected." Kirishima, baffled, nodded, lying down on his side so it would be easier for the mortal to reach. However, he kept his head positioned so that if the mortal was tricking him, a swift wave of flames would be the end of him. The mortal approached him, still cautious and slow, knowing Kirishima was still wary of him. Carefully crawling on the wing, he reached the muscle that was sliced. </p>
<p>Moving aside his grey cloak, Kirishima saw the mortal carried a satchel like bag with him. He opened it, taking out a measuring tool. Lining it with the wound, the mortal mumbled, "Roughly a meter long, 7 inches deep...discoloration due to blood loss..." The mortal met Kirishima's eyes. "I need to check nerve damage. May I touch it?" Kirishima, frowning if it could be seen, nodded once. The mortal smiled softly, then turned back to the wound, and ever so slightly touched near the open wound. Kirishima made a rumbling noise in his throat. </p>
<p>It burned where he touched.</p>
<p>The mortal nodded, seeming to understand. "Okay, good, you still have feeling. I think, yeah I think there's a stream near here. I need to clean out the wound. Can you move there? We can take it as slow as you need." Kirishima, reluctantly agreeing to the treatment, motioned his wing slightly so the mortal knew to get off. Sliding off carefully, the mortal followed by Kirishima's side as he rose carefully folding his wing against his side, and began in the direction of the sound of water.</p>
<p>It took only a few minutes, but the wound was stinging, being jostled accidentally. "Just lay where the water can run over it. Don't worry about going too deep. I can swim." Kirishima, following instructions, laid several meters from the edge, and allowed the water to reach and run over his wound. It stung badly for a few moments, before adjusting to the running water. Wanting to distract himself from the inconvenience, he looked back to the edge where the mortal had taken off his cloak, continuing to remove his green shirt and baggy pants, and shoes. </p>
<p>Immediately seeing the mortal's bare skin, he saw a huge scar wrapping around the upper part of their torso, looking as though two great lines had stripped his flesh to leave them. There were more scars on the mortal's forearms and hands, but they were smaller compared to the one on his chest. As by the culture Kirishima was raised by, a being with scars was considered manly and the bravest among men. Judging by the size and quantity, this mortal had either won a great amount of battles, or a single glorious one. </p>
<p>With new respect for the mortal, Kirishima offered his tail as the mortal got into the river and took it to help him over quickly. The bag was on his back, and must have been water proof, for he was not worrying as water reached halfway up its leather length. "Thanks for the help. Now, let's see." Taking the bag and lying it on a part of Kirishima's wing that was mostly out the water, he opened the flap and rook out a pair of gloves. </p>
<p>It took roughly a half hour to remove all the shrapnel left over from the rock weapon, and about an hour and a half to suture the wound closed. During this time, Kirishima took note of how steady the mortal's hands were, even when dealing with such a large wound, on a dragon, with no painkiller. He was even impressed with the material used to suture the wound; it was made with something specific that could pierce his dragon skin, but not continue to tear or slice the skin once it was in.</p>
<p>After the two hour procedure, the mortal sighed, wiping their forehead after tossing the gloves in a different, disposable bag. However, they only continued to treat the wound, reaching into their bag, and proceeding to lay bandages over the sutures that stuck to his scales, and provided extra protection. Finally, the mortal was finished, packing their things back into the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, finished! There you go big guy. Now you should be able to fly." Sliding off of him, the mortal made his way back to the edge with the help of Kirishima's tail once again. Testing it out, Kirishima rose from the river and stretched out his wing. It still pulled, but now he didn't have to worry about tearing his wing off while flying back to the mountains. Overjoyed, Kirishima wadded over to the mortal, lowering his head and offering it to the mortal.</p>
<p>Surprised, the mortal chuckled nervously, before reaching out and rubbing their hands smoothly over Kirishima's scaly forehead. The offering to touch his head is a sign of friendship among dragons to people. "You're welcome, uh..." The mortal lost their words, and Kirishima realized why. </p>
<p>"ᏦᎥᏒᎥᏕᏂᎥᎷᏗ."</p>
<p>The mortal nodded. "You're welcome, Kirishima. I'm Midoriya. If you ever need me again, just call, yeah?" The mortal named Midoriya laughed. Kirishima, however, was not done yet. He raised his clawed hand, and scratched at his neck. Off of his body fell a few scales onto the ground. Kirishima motioned at the scales on the ground.</p>
<p>Midoriya looked at the scales in awe, before snapping his head up at the dragon. "I-I...I couldn't possibly accept such a favor from you." Kirishima growled, swiping the ground to toss the scales at Midoriya with persistence. "O-Okay okay!" Midoriya grabbed them with haste at the dragon's aggression. The scales were bigger than his hand, and he had 8 in total. "I don't know what you expect me to do with something so...incredible." Kirishima looked the mortal up and down.</p>
<p>Midoriya was manaless, so the scales could not be used for magic purposes. Perhaps he could sell them for money if he needed? But that was not Kirishima's job to tell him.</p>
<p>"ᎴᏒᏋᏂ ᏁᎥ ᏕᏗᏗᏁ." Midoriya swallowed, nodding. "Of course. They might as well be buried with me." Kirishima, pleased with the answer, nodded, and spread his wings open.</p>
<p>"ᏦᏬᏝ ᏕᏬᏝ." Kirishima said goodbye, before giving his wings a sharp downward motion, shooting into the sky, heading North.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King Above Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My King!" as a man in robes ran into the throne room. He bent over his knees panting, but Bakugou couldn't care less. "Spit it out! I'm not in the mood to be kept waiting." He hissed, his eyes narrowing on the robbed man. The court flinched at his tone, but otherwise kept their silence. </p><p>"Red Riot has returned!" </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-pieces of shit! You know nothing of what could be happening outside of these walls! How dare you refuse my order!?" The king's voice shook the ground, those among his court stunned in fear, commanded speechless. "King Bakugou," A voice spoke out among the rest, sounding almost unfazed by his rage. "They're merely asking you wait a little longer. Leaving the castle when Blackwall's prince arrives would show...rather badly, if I may say so."</p><p>"After your meeting with the prince, you may do whatever you wish with no restriction once again; I beg you, as your faithful court member, and your good friend, you wait." The voice belonged to a blonde haired musketeer, or as he would put it, a dashingly handsome adventurer. Bakugou knuckles were white with how hard he his hands were clenched.</p><p>Kirishima, his loyal dragon, First General, and goddamn best friend, had not yet returned from his mission to cast giants out of their territory. It was nothing new; Bakugou had sent him plenty of times to occupy his friend's time and keep his strength up. Something so small could not take the king's time away from his royal duties, though he would kill to get away and do something such as that with his friend for fun. </p><p>Being something so normal, it was strange that it had been nearly 24 hours since he had last seen his dragon. Meaning he had not returned. This worried the king, as much as he would hate to admit it. Kirishima normally handled things with such ease he would returned no later than 6 hours. To take nearly 4 times the amount of time, something was clearly wrong. He wanted to go out and search for his friend himself, but with the rival kingdom's prince soon arriving for an unexplained meeting, he was not allowed to leave.</p><p>Bakugou gritted his teeth, before turning and sitting down on his throne. He made sure his discomfort was still understood by slamming his hand on the armrest, "Then that fucking half'n'half bastard better hurry the fuck up."</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, a voice shouted, "My King!" as a man in robes ran into the throne room. He bent over his knees panting, but Bakugou couldn't care less. "Spit it out! I'm not in the mood to be kept waiting." He hissed, his eyes narrowing on the robbed man. The court flinched at his tone, but otherwise kept their silence. </p><p>"Red Riot has returned!" </p><p>Bakugou's eye widened. He stood from his throne immediately. "Where?"</p><p>"The Infirmary my Liege." Bakugou growled, "I fucking knew it." He swiftly went past his court members out the room, the robbed man hurrying after him. "What's his condition?" Bakugou asked, eyes set forward as he was nearly jogging towards the Infirmary. "He recounted that he was wounded by the giants' spear, severing his muscle that let him fly. However, he said that he was treated and ultimately healed by a manaless mortal." Bakugou stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face the robbed man. </p><p>"A fucking WHAT?!" The robbed man shook in terror at the king's outburst. "A manaless mortal, my King." Bakugou's hands crackled, as he whirled around to the Infirmary door, throwing it open with a loud boom.</p><p>The healing mage who was currently looking over a bandaged Kirishima flinched, and stepped away from the dragon. Bakugou, looking over Kirishima who was in his human form, couldn't think of what to say, because his mind was stuck on whether he was going to yell or just sock his friend in the face.</p><p>"I know you're angry, but I can explain!" Kirishima said, holding his hands up as if that could protect him from the mini explosions going off in Bakugou's fists, making crackling noises. "THEN EXPLAIN!" Bakugou shouted.</p><p>Kirishima smiled nervously, "Okay, so, I took care of the giants like you said to, but during the fight their spears raked across my wing. On my way back home, I realized that I could sever it completely and lose my wing, so I landed outside the mortal village Blackspring. I tried calling out, but no one came." He explained, and his expression changed from a smile to a short lived frown of destroyed hope. Bakugou wasn't so angry after seeing it.</p><p>His eyes scanned over the bandages covering his friend's back, wrapping over heavily on his shoulder, and a part of his neck. There was no blood to be seen, so the operation was done with the skill of an expert. Kirishima also didn't seem to be in any pain, which was also a sign of great care.</p><p>"A Robe told me you were healed by a manaless mortal." He said, crossing his arms as he spoke. Kirishima's expression perked up. "Yeah, I was! It was the most unusual thing Bakugou! He had heard my call, and instead of running, he followed it. He said that the gray cloak he wore was a sign of a healer, though he admitted healing a dragon was strange for him. He didn't carry a weapon, and he admitted he had no magic at all."</p><p>Kirishima placed his hand over his shoulder. "But he helped me. He took me into the river, washed my wound and stitched it all up and everything. He didn't even ask for a favor." Bakugou's eyes furrowed in confusion. "That makes no sense."</p><p>"I know, right! And after everything, he said if I ever needed help again, he would come!" Bakugou shook his head. "Thats...unbelievable. No mortal with sense would approach a dragon. A mortal with no magic, that's like asking for a fucking death wish. Wait-" Bakugou blinked. "He talked to you? How?!" Kirishima shrugged, a huge grin on his face. "Hell if I know! But he understood me!"</p><p>Bakugou pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you at least get his name?" Kirishima nodded. "Yeah, he said his name was Midoriya. He had this green bushy type of hair, and I think his eyes were green too. Oh, and he had scars too! A lot!" Bakugou sighed, uncrossing his arms. "At least you didn't tell him anything about us. The last thing I need you to do is bring in some strange ass mortal."</p><p>Kirishima chuckled. "I'm not that dumb Bakugou!"</p><p>"Mhm, sure shitty-hair."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ 𝐒𝐈𝐊 ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ 𝐒𝐈𝐊 ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though Kirishima remembers how angry his king had been when he learned that Kirishima had interacted with a mortal, a manaless mortal of all things, he found himself going back to the place in the forest, sooner than he expected. </p><p>And he kept going back.</p><p>The first time he had called, Midoriya had showed up much quicker than last time, knowing exactly where to go. His face had been full of concern, but once Kirishima had explained that he only wanted to get to know him better, Midoriya had been relieved, confused, and at a loss for words all at once.</p><p>There were many things Kirishima learned about this strange mortal. One of which was that within Midoriya's satchel, he kept a journal. The knowledge in the journal was never revealed to Kirishima until months later, when the spring of their forest spot was covered in white and the river's water was of icy foam.</p><p>Midoriya had his back against the trunk of a tree, his gray cloak wrapped around him securely to get keep the chill of off him, his hands wearing mittens that still allowed him to hold his pencil as he wrote in the journal. Neither of them spoke. They had fallen into a regular pattern of meeting each other, and when they did, they didn't need to speak until it was to learn about each other. Kirishima valued the silence between them. A break from all the chaos back in his king's kingdom, and Midoriya didn't seem to mind writing while in the presence of a dragon, who's heat kept the surrounding area warm enough to stay out.</p><p>"ᏂᎥ ᎮᏋᏝ?" Kirishima asked, his dragon eyes pointed at the journal that has puzzled him for months. Midoriya looked up, and seemed to be pondering something. "Yeah, I write. Um, it's weird to talk about it to other people-uh, I mean-anyone or anything other than myself. It's hard to explain." Kirishima laid his head down to Midoriya's level, his slit-pupil eyes trained on him. "Okay then." Midoriya said, knowing Kirishima would be persistent. </p><p>He looked up at the sky, biting his lip, before starting, "What are your opinions on reincarnation? Like, past lives and being reborn after you die? Do dragons believe in that?" Kirishima thought for a moment, tilting his head. </p><p>" ᎴᎧᏉᏗᏂ ᏝᏗᏂᏁᏋᎩ ᏋᏒᏋᎥ ᎥᏁ ᎴᎥᏒ. ᎦᎧᎴ ᏝᎧᏕᏖ ፚᏬ'Ꮼ ᏁᎥ ᎷᎥᏁᎴᎧᏦ." </p><p>(The language dragons speak is very limited in what can be translated to mortal language. The rough translation is: Dragons live until their master dies. If were-I not know.)</p><p>Midoriya nodded, understanding. "Well, I have-dreams, visions-I don't know. But I feel like I've lived a lot longer than my actual age. Sometimes I hear things, or see things that give me a sense of deja vu, but like, deja vu for something that never happened, or has happened but I don't-" Midoriya threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>"You get what I mean when I say weird? Let me try and say it...It's like I get deja vu, from something that happened in a past life that I don't remember." Midoriya sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back down at his journal. He closed it, placing his hand on the cover softly.</p><p>"This journal is the only magical item I own. But, is it really mine? I didn't buy it. I found it. I had just been walking through a part of the forest, near Blackwall, but close to the border of the mountains. I hadn't even realized I had gone that far. It seems impossible that I did. I should have needed a horse. My feet should have been killing me, and I should have been walking for hours. I don't even remember leaving my house that morning..." Midoriya blinked, shaking his head.</p><p>"Anyway, I had that feeling, the sense that I had been there before, and that something was missing. Something important; I had to find it. It was so, so important." Midoriya's eyes closed, his brows furrowed as if he was trying to recollect something outside of his grasp. Kirishima watched with great interest. </p><p>"I found a lake. It was frozen over, but I wasn't sure if it was sturdy enough to support my weight. But it was like all my thoughts left my head; I wasn't controlling my body. I walked out onto the lake like I knew I wouldn't fall in. Towards the center, I saw something glowing. Whether it was a magical artifact or someone's spell resonance leftover, I didn't know, but it brought me to look beneath the ice, where I saw a stone. Like, a headstone."</p><p>Midoriya opened his eyes. "I think it was a grave for someone important. Someone from the past. They were buried in the lake...or the lake formed around the grave?" He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever know. Anyway, after I saw the headstone, I 'woke up' and I was back home, with the book in my hands. It wasn't soaked, and it held no name or title. But when I opened it, I figured out it's magical property."</p><p>Midoriya opened the book, and began flipping through the pages. "It never runs out of pages. You could write a thousand pages for a thousand years, and it will still have blank pages. However, it seems I wasn't the first person to own this book. There are at least 200 hundred pages full of writing, poems...songs. Mostly music. It seems like the person, or people who owned this journal before me wrote about the person they loved."</p><p>Midoriya smiled, stopping on a specific page. "I've read all of them, and for some reason, I feel like I could have wrote them myself, like I know the person their talking about. Which, of course, is impossible. There's no name anywhere, and the magic feels old, very old. So how does all of this connect to me?"</p><p>Midoriya looked at Kirishima. "My only answer: reincarnation." Kirishima was fully invested in it now. Whether anything Midoriya just told him was real or not, he was now determiend to know if such a magic did exist.</p><p>"ፚᏬ'Ꮼ ᏗᏗᏝ ᏕᎥᎥᏉ ᎦᎥᏁ ᏝᏗᏂ ᏂᎥ ᎩᏗᏂ. ᎴᏗᏗᏒ ᎦᏋᏁ ᏗᏗᏦ ᏂᎥ?"</p><p>(I may find the magic you seek. That will help you?)</p><p>Midoriya eyes widened, and a smile grew on his face. "That would help so much! Oh my-but-" He stood. "If you do find out that this magic is real, how will that answer my questions? Because if it is real, then did I have past lives? What had I done, why is the past coming after me now, and who..." He looked down at the book in his hand. "Who was I in love with, and why do they always..." Midoriya held up a page, which showed a drawing of a woman sobbing in a field of flames.</p><p>"...die?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima lowered his head towards the voice, and there he saw, Midoriya was indeed sitting against a tree in the shade. But something was off. When he focused, he could hear a struggle in breath from the mortal. He looked closer, but did not see anything unusual. When he took a hesitant, but deep sniff of the air around then, it hit him. </p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirishima surveyed the ground below, eyes scanning for the usual spot he and Midoriya shared. It was his third time coming to the forest during winter in the time he's known Midoriya. They hadn't talked in quite sometime, and when they had in the past, Midoriya had explained it was due to his new 'job'. He never went into detail, but Kirishima got the message that missing days on this 'job' was not something he could do, and so they set up a schedule. This was the first they'd meet since the late Spring, and Kirishima missed his friend. </p><p>The once green trees where white with snow, and the soft green grass was crunchy and crystallized in ice. However, and thankfully, the river they always stayed nearby was still running, unable to be frozen over, even with such a soft current.</p><p>He used that waypoint to his advantage, and found the small clearing with more ease once utilizing it. He landed carefully, knowing the heat from his body would melt the ice on the grass and snow on the leafless trees. Once having all feet landed, he folded his wings so that he could look around him. Normally Midoriya got here before him, and with his gray cloak, he could all but blend in with the white if he were under shade. </p><p>"ᏖᎥᏁᏉᏗᏗᏦ." (Speak)</p><p>Kirishima listened intently around him for an answer. Mortals had quiet voices, even when shouting. A dragon would have to focus solely on listening for a voice in order to hear even the whispers of a mortal.</p><p>"Het..." (Here)</p><p>Kirishima lowered his head towards the voice, and there he saw, Midoriya was indeed sitting against a tree in the shade. But something was off. When he focused, he could hear a struggle in breath from the mortal. He looked closer, but did not see anything unusual. When he took a hesitant, but deep sniff of the air around them, it hit him. </p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Blood was red, and since Kirishima was colorblind to red, of course he wouldn't be able to see it. His eyes winded. He inspected further, and watched as a pale hand raised from beneath the cloak, and pulled back the hood of the gray cloak.</p><p>Midoriya looked at him, smiling, despite Kirishima now fully aware that his friend was hurt somewhere. "I'm sorry...I hadn't meant, to meet you, like this." Kirishima's fire grew in his throat. </p><p>"ᏇᎧ ᎴᏒᏋᎩ ᎴᏗᏗᏒ!" (Who did this!)</p><p>Midoriya shook his head. "Kiri, I don't have..." </p><p>time</p><p>Kirishima, understanding, let his anger slip away, along with his dragon form. His body was consumed in light until the giant body of a dragon was replaced with a mortal size one. His clothes he had dressed in before were still on his body, and kept the frost off his skin, along with help from his natural heat. </p><p>Midoriya stared at him, seeming at a loss for words. Kirishima hurried forward, kneeling beside Midoriya.</p><p>"Forgive me, I could not show you this form unless I was absolutely certain I could trust you with the knowledge of it." Kirishima explained. Midoriya only stared at him, his lips slightly a-gap, where air was staggering in and out in and uneven order. He scanned over his friend's body in much greater detail now, and saw what had caused the wound.</p><p>The blade was still piercing him, where the handle should have been was the cleanest break he had ever seen. The blade held engravings in the metal, which was what appeared to be of a silver color, giving off a faint glow. The light was most likely from an enchantment.</p><p>So he had been attacked.</p><p>"What happened to you, my friend? Who attacked you?" Kirishima asked, softly, not to startle or stress Midoriya more than he already was. He took a few breaths in preparation, then spoke, "The King of Blackwall, accused me, of trying to-" His eyes suddenly shut tight as he grunted, the glow of the blade growing brighter. This threw him into a panting fit, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were whiter than the snow.</p><p>Kirishima, using his dragon abilities, hardened his hand to that of rock, and grasped the blade in his hand. "I can remove the blade for you!" He said, almost urgently. Midoriya shook his head quickly, grabbing onto Kirishima's arm. </p><p>"You pull out the blade, I admit to a crime I didn't commit. Either way, I will die." Kirishima growled, "I will not have you die!" Midoriya looked at him, his green eyes now cold and fully serious. "Listen to me!" Kirishima, shocked as he had never seen Midoriya angry before, obeyed, releasing the blade. </p><p>It took a few moments, as Midoriya tried to catch some breath. "The King accused me, of trying to elope with his daughter, Princess, Fuyumi Todoroki..." Midoriya pulled a pained smile. "If only the King, payed more attention to his children, he'd find his daughter, a fancy with the older guard!" Midoriya could have tried for a laugh, but breathing was more important, and Kirishima's growing desperation was taking root. </p><p>"I served the, youngest prince, Shoto...the King sent his royal guard, attacked us, in the Library..." Midoriya reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a necklace with a golden chain. It's main piece was a bright red gem in the shape of a large tear. "It has teleportation, magic...I came here, in fear of being traced, to my mother's home." </p><p>Midoriya pressed the necklace to Kirishima's chest. Dragons were keen on sensing magic, and with withered hope, Kirishima realized the necklace had used its one and only use. He cursed. He could have used it to get to Yol-Lahney.</p><p> "Return it, to the prince, who gave it to me..." Kirishima took the necklace, but he was not done.</p><p>"You can return it to him yourself!" Kirishima sounded as if he was pleading with the mortal beside him, and perhaps he was. This was his friend, and even though he didn't know him long (3 years was a short time in the life of a dragon), he knew he had been right to place trust and friendship in this mortal. In Midoriya. He had been warned his all his life not to trust mana born mortals, for their greed for magic was consuming. And yet he had come across a mortal, bearing no magic whatsoever, who only had a heart to help others.</p><p>Why is it that mortals perish so easily? What did the good do to deserve to die so quickly?</p><p>"Kiri..." Kirishima looked up, realizing he had been staring at Midoriya's hand in his. "I left...my book..." Midoriya's hand was falling limp in his grasp, his voice losing volume. "Then I shall retrieve it for you! I will not let anyone keep it from you!" The book, the one Midoriya puzzled over the possibility of reincarnation because of its contents. His book. Kirishima wished all in the world that such a magic was possible now. </p><p>He didn't care how his friend would return, as long as he did. As long as he could.</p><p>Midoriya's breath was faint now, and the glow of the sword impaling him was white. Kirishima knew it hurt, knew his friend was suffering viciously like this. Why did he care about not admitting to a false crime if it was just going to make his last moments hell? Why wouldn't he let Kirishima ease the pain for him?</p><p>Then a spark lit for him. The pain, it was a burn, a hot steel wrenching the inside of his body. What cooled heat? Water. Kirishima put his arm behind Midoriya, the other under his legs. "Hang on, I can ease your pain." He lifted Midoriya as gently as possible, and ventured towards the river. The water would be icy, but it would be enough to cool the blade, he knew.</p><p>As he walked, he felt something wet dripping onto the ground, continuously. He dared not look, for he knew the blood was creating a pathway to his friend's end. Midoriya held weakly against him, his hands trying to grasp into his clothes, trying to root himself in the feeling.</p><p>He went into the water waist deep, and submerged Midoriya's lower body, where the sword met his hip. Midoriya gasped at the contact to something so cold, but a second later came a breath of relief. Steam rose from the water, but it didn't seem to bother Midoriya as badly anymore.</p><p>"Hey, look..." Kirishima followed Midoriya's voice, and looked up. It was well past sundown, and the sky was pitch black with a billion stars lighting up the absence of the moon. It was beautiful, and it was not. Because how could anything be beautiful when someone you cared about was looking at it for the last time?</p><p>"Kiri..."</p><p>"Please," Kirishima's voice was broken into pieces, but he took a breath to regain some stability, not willing to fully break. Midoriya didn't need to see that, not now. "Please, call me Eijiro. It's a name only my king is allowed to say, and those I hold very close and precious to me. I want you to know that you are special to me, Midoriya. I never in my wildest dreams did think that a mortal would make me feel as happy as you do...I wish I could do more for you..."</p><p>Kirishima felt utterly hopeless. Red Dragons did not have the ability to heal others; they were born and bred for war. Fighting and death was their only specialty. But Kirishima did not want to be a Red Dragon right now; he wanted to be whatever it was that could heal mortals from deathly wounds so that he wouldn't have to say goodbye.</p><p>"Then...do this for me," Kirishima lowered his head, because he could hardly hear Midoriya now. "Find this river's source. And keep my book, okay, Eijiro?" Kirishima gripped tightly around Midoriya's floating body. "Okay...okay, I will. I promise. I'm going to figure out your book, and when I do, I'll come tell you!" Kirishima raised his head, looking at Midoriya's face for a smile.</p><p>But there wasn't one.</p><p>There were just glazed eyes, unfocused, angled at the starry sky. Kirishima felt his heart squeeze and shatter.</p><p>"Midoriya?" There was no movement. Even the glow of the sword had stopped. The steam, had vanished. Kirishima cradled his friend's head to his chest. </p><p>"I'm here, Midoriya..." Now was when Kirishima felt water cascading down his face, known by the name of tears. He once thought he would only shed tears over his king; now he was bitterly corrected. His hand hardened, and he gripped the blade once more. </p><p>"I could not save you, my friend, but I will not let you be forgotten." In a swift and clean movement, he removed the blade, gripping it fiercely in his hand. "As someone I cared about deeply, who in turn cared for me, I will punish the one who took your life for granted, and made you suffer to the very end for a wrong you did not commit."</p><p>He lowered Midoriya's body that was still afloat in the water.</p><p>"But I will also preserve your memory perfectly." He threw the blade with such a force that it lodged itself in the trunk of a tree with a flash of red and crack that sounded like thunder. "Red Dragons cannot heal a body, but we do have the ability to preserve where life once was. The past kings and queens of Yol-Lahney rest beneath the castle's ground in perfect preservation; their bodies will never subjugate to rot or decay. It is this magic that I give to you as a parting gift, and an apology to my uselessness." </p><p>Kirishima reached to place his hand as delicately as possible on Midoriya's forehead. </p><p>"Izuku Midoriya, friend of Red Dragon Eijiro Kirishima, Red Riot," A red glow appeared under Kirishima's palm. "May you be held perfect to the eyes of Man and the hearts of gods, so that when you are gazed upon years after your death, you may always appear and be timeless. May your body never yield, even to the magic of the darkest fiend or by the magic of your greatest love, to the nature of the mother goddess. I bless you." The red glow turned gold and flashed over Midoriya's body.</p><p>Kirishima took a steadying breath, before putting his arms around Midoriya, lifting him from the water, and carried him back to the tree where he had always rested and spent time with Kirishima. He laid him carefully, placing his arms to his sides, and making sure to take the necklace and return it, just as Midoriya had wanted him to. Kirishima stayed where he knelt for a while, both grieving and distraught.</p><p>Once he finished, he took a deep breath, and then spoke, "I shall bury you here, my friend. You did really like this spot, and I hope that as you rested here in life, you shall find eternal rest here in death. And don't worry, I shall tell your mother you died in the manliest way possible. I know you did." Kirishima rose, his eyes drifting to the trunk that stood tall, even though it was halfway severed by the blade that killed his friend. </p><p>He walked over, taking the blade from the tree. His eyes scanned over it, burning with hatred. </p><p>"But first, I shall avenge you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima's gut boiled, and his scales hissed with the dangerous heat within his throat, threatening to go forth screaming. How he managed to still himself to speak without thunderous roar will puzzle him for another time. "A good friend of mine has died because of the actions of a guard within that castle you guard."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it had not been for the dark clouds above, the thunderous noise of giant wings wouldn't have been thought to be regular thunder, and the enormous body of a Red Dragon would have been noticed. But the rage of this dragon would surely be known.</p><p>However he was not blinded by his anger, and knew from common sense he could not just fly into Blackwall and expect to walk away. No, he would have to play this with inside knowledge. The only person he could get such knowledge from, however, was a past comrade, now turned enemy.</p><p>There was a swamp-like area that surrounded the back of the Castle of Blackwall. There were plenty of dangerous creatures within its murky waters and stalking above from the mossy overhangs of trees. He was not so easily intimidated; for he intended to be the one to strike fear into hearts this night.</p><p>He landed into the murky, muddy, and fallen moss entangled waters. He knew his once comrade had been recruited by the king of Blackwall to guard its back entrances from the creatures of the swamp, as well as the demigods of Yol-Lahney. Kirishima's king hated the king of Blackwall, with good reason.</p><p>Their trades were never consistent with time or price or even amount. This angered his king greatly to the point where he nearly cut off trading completely to instead trade with the southern kingdom Halcyon. When his king asked for Kirishima's opinion, he said that it would be a good choice to start trading with Halcyon for everything, but the valuable and high grade metal Blackwall was wealthy for. And because his king would listen to those he trusted most, he acted accordingly.</p><p>This made demigods from either of the two kingdoms illegal to enter within the kingdom's territory, due to Blackwall's king becoming furious. And so there he was, standing in the water behind the Castle.</p><p>He eyes surveyed the water beneath him, knowing fully well that his enemy would have sensed him coming this way from miles away, as dragons know each other's presence because of their magnitude of mana. He felt the ground rumble some hundred yards away, where from the water, a huge mass began lifting itself up. The water cascaded off its skin like waterfalls where as the moss clung to its body. </p><p>And there they were, dark green eyes piercing his own with caution but clear agitation. </p><p>"ᏕᏗᏂᎤᎧ ᎴᎧᏉᏗᏂ, ᏦᎥᏒᎥᏕᏂᎥᎷᏗ ᏋᎥᏠᎥᏒᎧᏬ, ᏕᏖᏒᏬᏁᎷᏗᏂ ᏦᎧᏁᏗᏂᏒᎥᏦ ᎴᎧ ᎦᎥᏁ ᎴᎧᏉᏗᏂ ᏠᏬᏁ ᏰᏗᏦᏬᎶᎧᏬ ᏦᏗᏖᏕᏬᏦᎥ."</p><p>(Exact Translation: Red Dragon, Kirishima Eijirou, Mountain General of The Dragon King, Bakugou Katsuki)</p><p>Likewise, Kirishima replied,</p><p>"ᏉᎥᎥᏁ ᎴᎧᏉᏗᏂ, ᏕᏂᎥᎧፚᏗᏦᎥ ᎥᏰᏗᏒᏗ, ᏉᎧᎴ ᏦᏗᏗᏝ ᎴᎧ ᎦᎥᏁ ᏝᏬᎷᏁᏗᏗᏒ. ᏖᏗᏂᏒᎧᎴᎥᎥᏕ ᎴᎧ ᎩᎧᏝ-ᏝᏗᏂᏁᏋᎩ."</p><p>(Exact Translation: Vine Dragon, Shiozaki Ibara, Past Defender of The Valley. Traitor of Yol-Lahney)</p><p>She growled at his last words, the mud that had been sticking to her throat hardening to dry stone. "You are in illegal territory, which warrants me to attack and kill you where you stand. However, when we were once on the same side, you never did the outrageous without good reason. I pray to the gods you have one good enough to live another day."</p><p>Kirishima's gut boiled, and his scales hissed with the dangerous heat within his throat, threatening to go forth screaming. How he managed to still himself to speak without thunderous roar will puzzle him for another time. "A good friend of mine has died because of the actions of a guard within that castle you guard."</p><p>Shiozaki's posture stiffened, her eyes roaming his body posture for lies, and when it was clear he was telling the truth, her anger wavered to show sudden fear. "Who? It was none of the other generals was it?" Kirishima wanted to spit at her. Back when she had been a part of Yol-Lahney, she had often accompanied and fought by the side of Sero Hanta, who was the general of the valley territory; her valley.</p><p>Some part of Kirishima wanted to be angry with her because how could she care about a man she betrayed, and another, more secretive part of him wanted to be relieved that she at least cared about the others still.</p><p>"The others are fine. This friend of mine was a manaless mortal. He was killed on false accusations, with a sword enchanted with magic to burn through his wound until he could admit his wrongs." Shiozaki had relaxed when hearing that Sero was in fact not the one to die, but seem puzzled when Kirishima went on to explain.</p><p>"You befriended a manaless mortal? That's incredibly strange, and more so that they died by the blade of the Guard. Though I suppose they deserved it didn't they?" Her eyes scanned over him. "I can sense the blade's magic on you. It seems he did die of his wounds, so he was in fact guilty." Kirishima claws came down on her shoulder quicker than she could react. She was hit into the ground where only half of her body remained surfaced. </p><p>Kirishima's wings were flared out, the fire in his throat seeping through the open scales in his neck, dripping into the water with angry hisses. "You are wrong!" He hissed, eyes narrowed down into her's that stared unblinking up at him. "He died with the sword impaling him. He knew of your new alliance's twisted magic. He remained innocent through his last breath, writhing in the tortuous burn. I was only allowed to remove the blade once he was dead."</p><p>Kirishima unhooked his claws from her shoulder; no blood came from the wound as he had cauterized it on the claw's exit. He meant to hurt her lightly, not leave a scar. She would recover easily from it; and he didn't know why he still cared enough for her for such a leniency. She stood back up with a slight wobble, but otherwise did not falter. She sat back on her legs, eyes slowly showing her realization. </p><p>"Alright, so I was wrong; he was innocent. What are you doing here then? Surely not to assassinate the guard with no idea of who it was." Kirishima folded his wings back to his sides. "He sent me here with two last requests. One is to return the necklace to the royalty he worked for, and the other is to retrieve his book he had been working to decipher. I am not leaving until they are completed." Shiozaki moved her tail in thought, half using it to run water over the new wound. </p><p>"You want me to tell you how to get in without being noticed." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. She sighed. "What kind of mortal even gets into this much trouble with the king and his Guard?" </p><p>"His name was Midoriya. I owe him anything I can give." At the sound of his name, Shiozaki's tail stopped dead in the water. "Mi...doriya?" Kirishima narrowed his eyes as Shiozaki stood, her eyes looking to the castle behind her in disbelief. "What? You've heard of him?"</p><p>Shiozaki didn't answer him for a while, becoming more and more distraught it looked like, her claws flexing and her body shuddering off he moss that now looked dead. "What is it?" Kirishima asked, growing agitated with waiting. </p><p>"He...talked with me just this morning." Kirishima's stomach dropped.</p><p>"He had been asking questions over his stay. What things I liked, what flower I thought grew best in the habitat he was working on for two different types of dragons, or what food baby dragons ate. How big some dragons could get, and at what age did dragons transition to eating meat instead of vegetation." She chuckled sadly.</p><p>"He was so curious and intuitive." Her look then darkened. "He wanted to know when his mother and he would be allowed to leave. Like I knew that." Kirishima's head spun to face her. This was new to him. His mother and himself were kept at the castle by force? Midoriya said it was job he couldn't miss a day for. Was it because their lives were at stake? </p><p>"You said a Guard did this? Killed this boy that made me feel welcomed, and left his mother to wonder where he'd gone, and rot inside that castle without ever knowing?" Kirishima recognized that tone. That was her asking for permission to get angry, and most definitely, to fight. He leveled his gaze with her. </p><p>"Yes. Are you going to help me now?" Shiozaki rose, the waters around her feet swirling with anticipation.</p><p>"I know exactly where to go and who to find."</p><p> </p><p>∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙ ∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙</p><p> </p><p>In order to not cause a commotion and give away their presence, Shiozaki had proposed the idea they use their half dragon form, which Kirishima was open to argue about using. If they were caught, their faces would be known throughout the kingdom. But, according to Shiozaki, she knew where to go and they would have to be smaller.</p><p>She lead him silently up to one of the broadsides of the castle where many balconies adorned blackened glass doors. She pointed and circled out with her hand which balcony was their target; this was because of their need to take turns, due to their wing span being too large together. She landed first, folding her wings to her back like she were carrying a rolled blanket. Kirishima followed her quickly but no louder, taking care to fold his wings the same way.</p><p>Another wave of her hand and a glowing seal, which had previously been invisible, showed itself on the door. With her finger she drew a + sign over the seal, and it broke, shimmering away. She gave him a look before turning the knob and letting themselves inside.  Kirishima instantly sensed a strong aura of mana, mostly unique, as far as he could tell. That meant they were in the room with another person. For a brief second, Kirishima wondered if Shiozaki had immediately brought him to whom she suspected was the killer he was after. </p><p>However, judging that her expression, even in the dark room, was not full of malice, he quickly put the guess aside. "Stay still. Stay silent." She spoke sternly, but he could sense a line of fear in her tone. He nodded, and stood quietly as she made her way across the room, careful not to bump into anything. She came to the side of what he imagined was a bed, placing her hand softly on the thick blackness before her.</p><p>Kirishima's heightened hearing picked up movement from the darkness, before Shiozaki spoke, "It is me, Shiozaki. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you while you rest, but it is a matter of great importance." The person who had been sleeping sighs, before reaching blindly in the dark. Their hand envelops something, turning it as light seeps into the room, though still dim compared to actual light. It was a candle, Kirishima realizes at the light shines on a person's arm as they bring themselves to sit up.</p><p>The first thing Kirishima notices is the mana he had sensed grows greatly stronger as the person awakes. Secondly is the he notices the strange physical characteristics of the person. They're pale, as seen how the light practically colors the skin for them. Their hair mostly stuck to their face, but he could tell from the different shades of white that one side was definitely not white. However, when they open their eyes, Kirishima is able to match their appearance immediately. There is only one person Kirishima has ever seen with turquoise and steal grey eyes.  </p><p>"Shiozaki, what is it?" Yes, this was the voice of Shoto Todoroki. Kirishima had only met him once before now, when he ventured to Yol-Lahney to ask his king, Bakugou, for hospitality away from his father, King Enji. Of course, that was the polite and easy version of it. He does not know the full details, but the prince of Blackwall was in private conversation with Bakugou for a few hours that day, and most surprisingly, Bakugou agreed to allow him to stay under the condition he'd give Bakugou the leverage he needed in order to make trade with the king.</p><p>The prince hadn't been sure of what to do in order to fulfill such a condition, and so he left to figure it out. That was almost 3 years ago. Now, Kirishima wonders what happened. "Have the Guard found Midoriya?" The fear in his voice was sudden, like a hot burn. That's when Shiozaki turned to Kirishima, deciding now was when she introduced the invasive dragon. Kirishima took a hidden deep breath, stepping forward to allow the light to hit him. The prince looked at him with alarm at first, before recognition hit. </p><p>"You're...I saw you with the Dragon King." Kirishima nodded, standing as non-threateningly as possible. "Why are you here in Blackwall? I haven't been able to get leverage on my father if that is why he sent you." Kirishima shook his head, opening his mouth finally. "My king does not know I am here. There is...personal business I am here for. And I am greatly sorry, but-" The sentence seemed to want to get caught in his throat like a stubborn stone. Kirishima knows from what Midoriya had told him that the prince was kind, and perhaps trustworthy. </p><p>Even now, Kirishima knows that he must have cared for Midoriya, else he would not have fear laced in his voice or panic painted in his eyes when asking if he had been caught. After all, the prince had given him a magical item in hopes of saving Midoriya from what had been his death. With that in mind, Kirishima found his voice. "Midoriya has passed on. I was unable to save him, as Red Dragons are not gifted with magic capable of healing. I know this as a great failure, and I will hold myself guilty for the rest of my life." Kirishima reach into his pocket, pulling out the necklace.</p><p>He walked over to the prince who was hanging his head down, hair hiding his eyes. Kirishima offered the necklace with his open palm. "Midoriya wished to send me here. I am to return to you the necklace you gifted him, giving it to him out of hope I would imagine." The prince hesitated, but took the necklace with a trembling hand, pressing the red gem tightly into his fist. "He also informed me that he left his book. It is vital I take it with me." </p><p>Shiozaki stood near the foot of the bed, watching the prince with great unease. Kirishima wasn't sure if it was because she feared the prince would breakout in rage, or would perhaps order her to do something drastic. However, neither happened. The prince looked at Kirishima, and now the dragon could see a tear drenched face, but his eyes were both burning like the sun and colder than the storms that would hit Yol-Lahney. Kirishima took a few steps back as the prince tossed aside his bed covers and stood. </p><p>"What wounds did he die of?" Kirishima recognized the sharp aggression, well hidden behind determination. His king sounded just the same when he first learned of Shiozaki's betrayal. Kirishima reached to unhook something from his back, sliding it out from between his folded wings. With both hands, he showed the blade. The prince reached out and traced the flat side of the blade with his finger, catching some of the blood that had permanently stained the metal. He drew his hand away, opening his palm to himself. Fire caught in the middle of his palm.</p><p>The flames flowed freely almost like water in a brilliant orange color, swirling before making a sphere like shape, calmer in motion, creating something looking similar to a miniature sun. Within the yellow an image took form. The correct shades blended and separated with the same precision, until Kirishima recognized the picture it made.</p><p>The image was of Midoriya's face, not smiling, but not stone-willed either. It was just...beautiful. Graceful, youthful elegance captured in fire. The prince stared at the image, willing something into it. Before long, Kirishima could hear a quiet melody suddenly begin to fill the air. Looking closer, he saw particles coming off of the fire, growing in number until a undeniable trail of tiny stars of light began to drift steadily towards the door. With them, the melody continued.</p><p>"Follow it." The prince whispered, his gaze still unwavering from the image in the fire. "The last of his essence will lead you to his possessions." Kirishima nodded. "Wait, My Prince," Shiozaki finally spoke up. "Is Lady Yaoyorozu still guarding your door?" Kirishima stopped where he was, about to turn the knob of the door. The prince finally blinked, looking up from the fire. "Right, you are correct. Open the door, I will explain things to her." Shiozaki nodded, stepping her way over to the door, opening it for Kirishima. </p><p>Just like she had said, a guard was posted just a foot to the right of the door. "My Lady, please step inside. The prince wishes to say something to you."</p><p>"Shiozaki? How on earth did you get in there?"</p><p>"We shall explain, please, enter." </p><p>Kirishima stepped outside the room, seeing the faint trail of the specks of light continuing past this female guard called Yaoyorozu. She regarded him with alarm, reaching for the hilt of her weapon, but was pulled inside the room too quickly to act any further. Kirishima sighed, turning and listening to the soft melody as it lead him down the hall. He kept his sensing ability up on guard, checking a perimeter all around him before continuing to walk, so as not to run into other guards.</p><p>There were, of course, plenty armored guards making rounds, but they were predictable enough to avoid them, sneaking by. They also seemed to be oblivious to the 'humming specks of light' trail. Kirishima speculated that perhaps only those who knew Midoriya well enough could see it. He felt a strange sense of nostalgia when the specks passed by him, and sometimes when a guard was unaware of him yet persistent in changing routes, the specks would float in a circle in one place, as if waiting for him to catch up. </p><p>Finally, after following for nearly a half hour, the specks stopped before two grand doors of what he assumed would be the library, as that's where Midoriya said he had been caught. Opening the door as silently as possible after checking the perimeter, he found that the library was empty. The specks weaved between three story tall bookshelves, passing over tables that either had neat stacks of paper, or books strewn across the surface, some open, some closed. </p><p>Making it across the room to a wall near a window, the specks suddenly floated to the floor, and began circling around a rather plain looking book compared to fancy covered ones he had been passing in his entirety inside the library. Kneeling, he careful reached out, and as he grabbed the book, the specks of light began to glow more brightly as they seemed to enter the front cover and disappear within the pages itself. He removed the book from the shelf and studied its cover. It had a cover made of simple but strong leather, with the symbol of a single dragon wing on both the front and back. There was a loose leather strap wrapped around it, used most likely to keep the book securely closed. </p><p>Kirishima, for a brief moment, held the book to his chest. He took a deep breath, willing himself to not break down in the midst of enemy territory. He cried once already in grief, and he would only do so once again when he puts Midoriya's body to rest. Opening his eyes, he searched a little longer for Midoriya's satchel, finding it stuffed between books on a higher shelf, grabbing it and placing the book within. He made his way back to the prince's room, following his own scent trail to make the trip quicker.</p><p>Of course, his job wasn't done yet. He still needed to find the one who killed his great friend. He also needed to find Midoriya's mother, who, according to Shiozaki, has been kept as a prisoner here, thus making Midoriya a prisoner as well. He will set her free, and offer any relief from the pain of losing her only son the best he can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakugou would say he's never one to have dreams.</p><p>Specifically prophetic dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That just wasn't his state of unconsciousness. He's also never been one to have a dream so vivid he feels like he's already experienced it, outside of sleep. But whatever the gods were doing to him this night in particular was beyond him. He noticed right off the back that something was off putting; because he could replay his memories perfectly, and he remembers going to sleep in his own room.</p><p>Now he was out in the open area of the grand balcony that stretched out from the feasting hall. And unlike it should be, with torches lining the wall and giving light, and the center piece of the room which was a grand fire place always blazing-it was dark. The air held a chill. Not an uncomfortable one, but enough to let him know just by standing still that the light and warmth he has been around his entire life, was gone.</p><p>He still had his instincts with him however. He knew from the strange atmosphere that he was not where it seemed he was. With that thought, and the sensation that the stone beneath his feet was too soft, his heart raced within chest. In all his time as king, with hundreds of enemies he's come to face, he knew the feeling of nearly every kind of mana. </p><p>He could feel nothing in this place.</p><p>There was a hum however. Not the vibration of magic, and not the rumbling of a dragon. A pure hum; a voice, coming from somewhere around him. With time, as his trained ears focused on the sound instead of his own heartbeat, his mind put together that it was a melody. A soft, graceful sound. It didn't get louder, or softer. It just seemed to carry itself in the air, as if dancing freely without the stress of any mistakes.</p><p>That's when he saw it. It was a very faint light, seeming to flicker. A trail of tiny pieces of light, flowing forward like it was being carried in a stream of invisible water. This was the source of the melody, he figured, being he could almost see the light giving off patterns as if reacting to the different tempos. He was still struggling to understand what any of this was, if it was anything. But something started to grow in him; something uncomfortable that was making his heart race for a different reason.</p><p>The specks of light reached the edge of the balcony, where instead of continuing on it's way in a long stream, it bent in on itself, creating the faint shape of a sphere. It wasn't solid, not even close, but the light seemed to gain intensity in this way. He wasn't sure of what he should do; he was still sleeping wasn't he? This was a dream. What was he supposed to do? Was he meant to do anything with this weird collection of specks that was singing to him?</p><p>What do you want from me?</p><p>He meant to open his mouth when asking, but found his lips were sealed; and yet his question was out in the open. When he wasn't answered, he grew annoyed, growing more confident that it was just a god deciding to mess with him. They often toyed with him out of boredom. It would be a very strange thing to hear him say that if you didn't know him. But being the King of Dragons will get you a lot of attention from all the wrong kinds of people. Including gods. </p><p>Please do not be angry with me.</p><p>Bakugou's ears heard a voice in reply, and was just as surprised to hear the voice of a person. It was certainly not his mother's; she would be angry with him. It was clear he didn't know who it was, and just became more on edge. The gods who had spoken with him before, were not people. The gods often took the form of animals, speaking in such voices that could only be compared to whispers. Whatever, or whoever this was, he had not met before.</p><p>Why would I be angry with someone I don't know? </p><p>When there was no reply, Bakugou made a face. He growled with frustration, finally taking his chances to move forward towards the light. It seemed to react to him, squirming in its place for a few moments causing the sphere shape to wobble before correcting itself once he stopped. </p><p>What the fuck are you? I don't have the patience to be dealing with some shitty ball of fairy dust!</p><p>Again, with no immediate reply, and Bakugou's patience snapped, he swatted his hand through the flecks of light.</p><p>In the short second that he had, colors flashed over his eyes. White. Yellow. Green. He blinked furiously, drawing his hand to his chest as he felt it tighten suddenly. He took a steadying breath, his eyes focusing on the sphere, seeming unchanged even by his show of force. His mind backtracked. That color, the green, why was that sticking out to him? Why did it feel too important for him to just let go of it? It felt like his mind was going hazy. </p><p>He wanted to see it again. </p><p>Cautiously this time, he reached out his hand again, slowly letting it touch the edge of the sphere. Instead of a rush of a few colors, an image took over his sight. The yellow wasn't just yellow; it was gold, and burnt orange, and fiery red. It was autumn leaves, and dying grass at his feet. The white wasn't just white; it was a river, its foam as it tipped over the edge of a cliff cascading down into a waterfall, and the smell of the outside far from where he was, free of smoke and sulfur.</p><p>The green, wasn't just green; it was dark viridian curls, bright shamrock eyes, a dirtied and loose fitting tunic. It was a voice he could barely manage to hear, the sound of a child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please do not be angry with me!" Katsuki's small fists were clenched at his sides, his teeth bared. "How dare you run into me! Don't you know running into the prince is punishable by death!" The green haired boy who had bumped into the young prince so hard he fell backward was gravely mistaking his choice of venturing outside. "I didn't know you were a prince, and I hadn't been looking where I was going-!" </p><p>Katsuki was on top of the boy now, palm open and fingers curled like claws, audible pops and smoke escaping his skin. The green haired boy shrieked, trying his best to cover his face with his arms. "Say you're sorry!" Katsuki yelled at him. The boy was squirming fiercely under him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy yelped multiple times, tears cascading down his face like the waterfall in front of them.</p><p>Katsuki growled harshly, before closing his hand and standing up, letting the boy beneath him finally be free. He sat up, still crying and still covering his face with one arm. His green eyes shakily looking the prince up and down. "Stop crying already you big baby." Katsuki grumbled, folding his arms. The other boy was trying his best to silence his hiccups, still shaking. "I wasn't actually going to kill you.." Katsuki mumbled, kicking a twig into the running river. The boy uncovered his face at that.</p><p>"You wer-weren't?" The boy stammered, lip quivering.</p><p>"No..." Katsuki admitted. "My mom said I'm not allowed to kill a person until I can kill my first bear." The boy stood up, wiping the tears from his face quickly now. "Your mom is going to teach you how to kill a bear? That's really cool!" Katsuki looked at the other boy surprised. "What, your mom isn't?"</p><p>The boy shook his head. "My mom said I shouldn't kill anything. We get our meat from the market in town, and grow our own food, like cabbages and carrots and stuff. She's going to teach me how to heal people though!" The boy seemed in a much better mood now, almost as if forgetting his life was almost in danger by Katsuki's own hands not even five minutes ago.</p><p>"You live in that dumb mortal village don't you?" The boy flinched slightly at Katsuki's words, but nodded. "Yeah, it's called Swanford. Where are you from?" Katsuki smirked, jutting a thumb at himself as he spoke. "I'm from Yol-Lahney, the amazing dragon kingdom! My parents are the rulers, and that makes me the prince!" The green haired boy had a look of awestruck amazement. "That's incredible! Is that why your magic is so strong?" Katsuki looked at him with slight surprise. </p><p>He was a demigod, part dragon, so he could sense other people's mana. The boy he was talking with didn't give off any weird feelings Katsuki could normally sense in everyone else, so he guessed the boy didn't have any mana at all. Which made it strange that he could tell Katsuki was. "It's super strong, get it right." The boy wasn't as phased by his roughness now. He just kept looking at him with those wide green eyes, full of curiosity. </p><p>"Wow! I wish I could see you use it; what does it do?" Katsuki looked around, before spotting a big rock that sat on the edge of the waterfall, mostly out of the water. "Come here!" He grabbed the boy's hand and hauled him over to the rock. "Watch." The boy quieted but seemed to rock back and forth with excitement. Katsuki placed his palm to the stone, and pushed a wave of mana out his hand. The sound was like a muffled smash of shields colliding.</p><p>The force was enough to send cracks all throughout the stone, and a burnt hand print shaped mark left behind, barely seen as the stone fell over the edge of the cliff. The boys leaned over and watched at the stone created a giant splash of water as it hit the bottom of the waterfall. The green haired boy threw his arms up in the air as they stood back up, Katsuki facing the river as the boy had his back to it. "That was AMAZING!" Katsuki chuckled, feeling pride surge through him. </p><p>"I know, I'm the best at explosions." The green haired boy laughed from pure giddiness, looking at Katsuki like he were the most important person he's ever met, even though they didn't know each other. Thinking on it, Katsuki had seen his father often greet new people my shaking their hands. "By the way, my name's Katsuki, what's yours?" He held out his hand to the green haired boy. "Oh! My name is-!" The boy moved his mouth, but nothing but silence followed. "What?" Katsuki asked, stepping closer to hear better.</p><p>In the same moment that he stepped closer, everything changed within a millisecond. Suddenly the golden light was gone. It was dark, and before him, the boy had grown up. His face was blurred, and there was no sound. Katsuki's hand that had been stretched out to shake the other's, was now holding onto the hilt of a sword.</p><p>The broken off blade was embedded in the other boy. </p><p>His body fell backwards into the rushing water, taking the blade with him, leaving Katsuki to stand at the edge, mortified.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like a snap, he had jerked himself forward, but the image was gone. He was on the balcony again, the railing keeping him from plummeting to the ground. The sphere of light was floating above in the air, out of reach. Katsuki was sweating heavily, panting as if he had been held underwater, his chest aching as if he had suffered from a heart attack and was suddenly back. He didn't feel, neither notice his face was drenched in tears. </p><p>His hand that he had whipped back from the hilt of the sword was clinging to his chest, grasping for some part of reality. His eyes stared at the sphere of light.</p><p>"What was that?" He gasped out, flinching at how his voice broke, but also sounded real and came from his open mouth. "What the fuck was that?! What did you do to me?!" The sphere shimmered. It echoed a new line,</p><p> </p><p>Find the river's source.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Riot," The prince caught his attention, "The man who killed Midoriya, his name is Keigo Takami."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all might hate me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kirishima stepped back inside the room, he noticed the prince was suddenly gone. "He's changing inside the bathroom." Shiozaki informed him, before her eyes drifted down to the satchel at his side. Her eyes turned to glass for moment, before she turned her gaze away. The other female, whom Shiozaki had referred to as 'Lady Yaoyorozu', was standing outside the bathroom door, looking as if to be guarding it as well. Her gaze was drawn to him so quickly as if he had dropped a priceless vase in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a Red Dragon of the Beastial King?" She questioned him. Kirishima blinked, having not heard such a title used for his king before. But putting aside his confusion, he bowed slightly. "I am. If you are worried I was sent here for malicious intent on your king or prince, I am not. However, it seems my original purpose has been expanded."</p><p> </p><p>"Explain it, then." She demanded, no sternness saved for another time. Kirishima took a breath, his hand that rested on the strap of the satchel tightening. "Shiozaki informed me that Midoriya's mother is being kept here as a prisoner. Whether the intention of that was to keep Midoriya here as well, or just so happened to come about due to another unknown reason, I do not care. What I do care about is getting her to freedom, safely, and taking her to her child."</p><p> </p><p>Lady Yaoyorozu softened her features, barely, but enough to tell Kirishima by instinct that she believed him. "How did you come to know the governor?" For some reason, Kirishima was strangely delighted to learn that Midoriya had been teaching the children of the other royals within the castle. He knew Midoriya had been intelligent and enjoyed learning; it seems he enjoyed teaching as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So young for a governor too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So young to die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he answered, the bathroom door opened. The prince stepped out in an outfit similar to the one he had seen nearly three years ago (dragons have keen memory), but this time it was a winter attire. </p><p> </p><p>"I would also like to know how Midoriya knew a Red Dragon." He spoke, but his voice seemed different. The fear and sadness the prince had expressed earlier was nowhere to be found in his tone. Ah, but Kirishima could read eyes. When Todoroki looked at him, it was still all there. Blooming within his irises, fresh grief. He would not point it out.</p><p> </p><p>"It was three years ago, around the same day of your arrival. I had been wounded from a giant attacking our borders. Apparently he was well versed in dragon language and came to my aid. We had met several times since then, where he showed me his book and his want to decipher it. He never spoke about working here, or that his mother was kept prisoner."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima smiled faintly. "Perhaps he knew I would attack the Castle for him, without a need to ask. He was healer, thus a pacifist; so merciful he wouldn't even ask for the death of the guard who struck him, even as a last wish." He grit his teeth as his eyes burned. "I know no such mercy." </p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I." Prince Todoroki spoke, cutting off his anger before it could develop further. "I was there when it happened, after all." He tugged sharply on the belt that held a filled sheath for a sword Kirishima had yet to see. "I know the guard responsible, and I am fully ready to give him what he deserves."</p><p> </p><p>"My Prince, you cannot be speaking about killing one of your own guard." Lady Yaoyorozu said in a harsh whisper to him. "I am not the one that will be killing him, nor do I think he will die. The dragon, Red Riot I believe is your title, will be getting his absolution. I am simply going to be a witness so that the magic that binds our blades takes root when he is told his crime, as I have also witnessed it. We will take the key for Midoriya's mother's cell off of him as well."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima looked at the prince with a newfound sense of respect. He was clear with his words and intentions, and he both knew and agreed on how Kirishima saw fit to punish the man. Hell, he even said it himself that he wanted the same magic that killed Midoriya to work on the guard. Whether he died or not from it was up to fate; either the guard would accept his guilt and survive the blade, or he would deny it, and die by its heat of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you plan on doing when this is over My Prince? Do you expect your father to just let you go?" Lady Yaoyorozu nearly stood in front of the prince entirely, as if to block his way. "I am going to Yol-Lahney." He announced to her blockade. Kirishima looked up from where his gaze had wandered to the sheathed sword. "I believe I will have the trust I need when my father's personal guard is impaled by his own sword with the Dragon King's first general to witness it." Kirishima nodded when the prince's gaze met his, to confirm. "Yes, you will."</p><p> </p><p>Shiozaki stepped forward, matching Lady Yaoyorozu's stance, but instead of facing the prince she faced the guard. "I shall fly him there myself, along with Midoriya's mother. She will no longer be safe within the kingdom, and neither will the prince. Isn't it your duty to keep him safe?" Yaoyorozu swallowed at Shiozaki's claim, before eventually stepping down. "My Prince, as your personal guard, it is in fact my sworn promise to keep you safe. I insist I come along with you, to the mountain kingdom." The prince's features were graced with the smallest smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Thank you for understanding." While the prince thanked her, Kirishima just stood there, wondering how in the hell he was going to explain to Bakugou when he showed up with two strangers, the prince, and the number one traitor to their kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>"Riot," The prince caught his attention, "The man who killed Midoriya, his name is Keigo Takami." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙ ∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's known to the Royal Guard as Hawks. He likely hasn't gotten a new weapon yet, due to the enchantment requiring specific conditions. He will not be unarmed however." </p><p> </p><p>"I will protect you should Hawks choose to attack you My Prince." Lady Yaoyorozu immediately promised. The prince shook his head. "Should he attack me, I can handle myself. Your job is to protect Midoriya's mother and escort her out of the dungeons the moment her cell is open. Shiozaki, Riot, and I will take care of Hawks. Understood?" After a few moments of hesitation, the knight accepted. Kirishima was struggling every time the prince called him by his dragon name so casually. "Prince Todoroki, I respect your willingness to help me bring Midoriya justice. It is a great favor you have taken upon yourself with no ask of mine needed. "</p><p> </p><p>He paused at the top of the stairwell that lead underground. "With that in mind, please call me Kirishima. Red Riot is my dragon name, and is reserved for when addressing other dragons along with, most importantly, my enemies." Shiozaki pointedly looked away from him. "Apologies for my mistake; thank you for permission to call you by your given name. Shiozaki has told me of the honor required to receive such. I'm embarrassed to admit I don't know much of dragon-folk etiquette." Kirishima's lips quirked up. "I'd be willing to help teach you when we are back to Yol-Lahney." The prince nodded his thanks before they began their descent.</p><p> </p><p>"Despite being the personal protector to the king, my father, Hawks has a habit of being in the dungeons. Midoriya used to say that Hawks was very kind to his mother, as they were permitted to speak to each other once a day. Apparently Hawks often asked her how her life used to be; there isn't a shred of doubt in me that he was only using her for information. Something about her home my father wanted to know."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima nodded, listening to the prince as they were all now below the regular halls of the Castle, nearing the lowest levels of the private dungeon that King Enji used solely to keep villagers he was 'concerned' were part of treason. The information also made sense to him. "Midoriya had said he was afraid of being traced back to his mother's home. He didn't share why." Prince Todoroki nodded, but at the same time it was visible that replying at all was difficult, most likely because the entirety of their conversation was about a very fresh and sore subject. He hadn't know the prince long whatsoever, and he was already feeling himself hurt by the other's grief. </p><p> </p><p>He supposed agreeing to go after the man that killed someone they both cared deeply about made their trust solidify, and thus a bond had already settled within Kirishima. Not nearly as strong as the one to his king, and perhaps would never come close to such intensity-</p><p> </p><p>But he knows what a friend feels like.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped speaking when they caught sight of the first cell; the bars were black and intertwined with each other like braids. Kirishima could sense a small but continuous vibration coming from the metal. A glance to the prince who nodded confirmed what he thought; the metal was infused with magic. He could barely tell what kind however. The magic was old, much older than him, and he would be surprised if it was first imbued when the kingdom was created. Though he did know for sure that it was best he not touch it directly.</p><p> </p><p>They slowed their once rushed pace, Kirishima and Lady Yaoyorozu taking the front of the group. He trained his eyes, waiting for the footfalls of guards, but he heard none. Nodding that it was clear within their radius, they crossed a four way path. The cells didn't change much, but one thing he noticed was that the torches were steadily losing light. They didn't go out completely, so he assumed they were kept at certain intensities; most likely dimmer due to the late hour.</p><p> </p><p>He held up his arm when he finally picked up noise, stopping Lady Yaoyorozu. He wasn't necessarily expecting the noise he heard, which were soft cries, and quiet words being spoken. He pointed to his eye and dragged his finger down his cheek, indicating what he heard was crying to the rest of the group. He lifted his head, ears perked up to try and hear what was being said.</p><p> </p><p>"...-since I left? You're surely going to dehydrate yourself Inko." Kirishima's lip curled back. It was Hawks, he could guess. He didn't like how sweet the guard's voice was; it was deceiving. The crying, then, he could assume was from Midoriya's mother, who he now knew was named Inko. "Why won't you tell me what he did? My baby would never cause anyone trouble worthy of...!" She didn't finish, or rather couldn't. Kirishima's chest ached at her snivel. "I'm very sorry, I cannot talk of capital offenses with anyone outside of the royal family." At the words 'capital offenses' she cried out, and Kirishima nearly leaped out from their cover to grab this guard by his throat to stop his lies.</p><p> </p><p>However, a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. The prince gave him a stare that grounded him in his place. He released his wrist, and stood immediately. He walked some ways away from the group before called out, "Captain, Hawks!" The guard stood upright in a second, seeming startled. "Your Highness, what are you doing out of your room at this hour?" He sounded on high alert. His eyes scanned both sides of the prince, "Where is Knight Yaoyorozu? She is to be at your side at all times." The prince closed his eyes for a moment before standing straighter, opening them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an emergency, she had to guard my father while you were talking to that woman." Hawks looked baffled, turning away from the cell in a quick movement. "What is it? What has happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Midoriya; he's made it back inside the castle."</p><p> </p><p>"My baby's okay?! He's alive?!" Her exclaims made a terrible feeling hit Kirishima's stomach, like a solid kick with spears on the sole. He could see the prince stiffened to try and remain calm, but the way his fists clenched told the dragon of his struggle. Hawks on the other hand only looked extremely annoyed, causing Kirishima to grind his teeth. "Stay by my side while he ascend Your Highness; this boy has proven to be quite the little-"</p><p> </p><p>Hawks stopped from his jog around the corner when he saw Kirishima and Shiozaki in their half dragon forms, taking a few steps backwards, his arm going in front of the prince. "Shit!" He reached at his side for what one point would have been a dagger, but his sheath was empty. </p><p> </p><p>The prince held the dagger in his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid what are you-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kirishima."</p><p> </p><p>At his name being spoken Kirishima leaped forward, clawed hand capturing Hawks' throat in one swiped motion, tail sweeping his feet out from under him and slammed his back to the wall, the sound of his armor smashing into the stone creating a piercing sound. His head fell forward, the back of his hair turning red. Lady Yaoyorozu reached around the furious dragon, digging into Hawks' side before pulling back out with a key. She moved without a single word, back down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Shiozaki stepped forward, a palm full of powder which she smothered against Hawks' mouth and nose. He roused immediately, wide eyes blinking rapidly before assessing his surroundings. His glare was a bit late. Kirishima snarled, the scales that had formed along his neck hissing in unison. His message came across quite clear; he was furious, and unafraid of whatever this guard thought he could do against him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a despicable piece of shit." The prince spoke up. "You stood there, lying to that wonderful woman about what her son had done. You told her- that her son died a criminal; a capital offense, the only legacy to his name." The guard grunted, the heat from Kirishima reaching his skin,</p><p> </p><p>"What- did he die a vacuous male slut as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima saw red as his fist connected with the guards chest, his skin turned to that of a rock like armor. He could feel the crunching pieces of shattered sternum under his knuckles, as well as he heard the guard scream in pain. When he retracted his fist, the next hit came upon his face, his nose making a sickening movement in the wrong direction. The hand that pulled back was the prince's, his eyes alight with fury quite literally. His couldn't see the prince's pupils nor the white of his eyes; they were purely colored in and glowing.</p><p> </p><p>One blue, the other silver. </p><p> </p><p>During this entirety Shiozaki howled a berating amount of insults and threats at the guard's face, all in the dragon language. But the way her hair came alive like snakes was also a good representation of her anger. </p><p> </p><p>"You <strong>ᏰᏋᎥᏁ ᏒᏗᏗᏁ</strong>!" (<em>Exact Translation: <strong>Foul Animal</strong></em>)</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima snarled his own insult. "You are exactly what disgusts me about mortals! You know absolutely nothing about the true character of a person, and are even less intelligent than I thought to say such things!" He spit in the guard's face. "Dovah speak to one another through our roars; not a single word we say is wasted and every meaning within it carries enough power to kill! You mortals care not the atrocities that spill from your putrid mouths!" His voice carried vocal venom, the skin of the guard's face starting to blister, proving his point.</p><p> </p><p>"You killed a <em>child</em>!" Shiozaki wept. "No doubt a cruel design by the king!" She could practically spit poison with the hatred dripping from her fangs. "Your laws are unjust to the ones it should protect. Your king does whatever he damn pleases despite the suffering it causes that will last entire lives! What kind of kingdom can survive when all hate their king and only serve under fear?! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN SLAUGHTERS ANOTHER FOR LIES?!" </p><p> </p><p>Shiozaki was fully weeping now, her tears spilling to the ground and burning away the stone like acid. It was in this moment that Kirishima understood her rage, and also witnessed her confession. She regretted her decision to come here, a mortal kingdom. She realized her mistake, and her anger was a part of her admitting to it. There were no lies, no deception in her sobs. She was sorry; she was begging for forgiveness, along with throwing her anger at the guard.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima took the blade that he had kept between his folded wings. He caught the prince's eyes; they seemed to not be glowing anymore, but still held deep hatred within them. The guard, Hawks, could barely keep one of his eyes open, the entirety of his face either broken, swollen, burnt, or bloody.</p><p> </p><p>It was still not enough.</p><p> </p><p>"You recognize your own blade, I trust." He did not miss the way Hawks' breathed hitched. "No matter what I said, or what I promised, he did not allow me to remove this cursed metal from his body. Explain to me, right now, how this enchantment works. Stutter a single word and I will take your eyes from your head."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guard was visibly trembling, both from pain, shock, and internal injuries. Kirishima had no pity for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It is a blade of holy metal-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing of this torture tool is holy."</p><p> </p><p>The guard paused, and then continued, "-that is used to extract the mana from its target. The way it is used is by creating an unbreakable pact with the blade. You promise it something and in return it does your will. The Guard use it to extract the truth from criminals, or to make the guilty suffer a painful death."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you promise your blade?"</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima's death grip on the guard's throat never let up.</p><p> </p><p>"I promised that if it killed the boy, regardless of whether he told the truth or not, then it could keep his essence."</p><p> </p><p>The three that had damaged the guard all simultaneously let out a breath of shock, disgust, and rage. Kirishima looked to the prince, who stared down at his own hand; the one that had traced the blade and pulled out Midoriya's essence, leading him to his book. "Your pact with the blade is broken now." The prince stated, curling said hand into a fist. "I freed Midoriya's essence from the metal; you owe it something now."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima turned the blade in his hand. Somehow recognizing its purpose, the silver blade began to emit a soft glow. He had a million things he wanted to say, to ground the pact that was needed to last eternity; to make the death of his friend not in vain.</p><p> </p><p>"If you killed him for the selfishness of your king, regardless of truth and honor, then that is everything I will base my pact on." He thought his words over carefully, giving glances to both the prince and Shiozaki. Upon both of their nods of approval, he tightened his grip, and thrust the blade into the gut of the guard. He let out a gurgle as blood passed through his clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"With the prince as my witness, who also saw your crime unfold, this is my oath,"</p><p> </p><p>"My oath is that you were the murderer of the wrongful death of Midoriya Izuku, on the single belief that he posed a threat to your king and his tyrannical rule, and so out of fear and lack of humanity you impaled him with the intention of a painful death and stole his essence. My oath, is that you suffer the same fate, a hundred times worse. This blade may take whatever it wants from you, the oath breaker. May your soul suffer for eternity." The blade's glow grew in a fierce intensity, so much so that Kirishima had to shield his eyes, releasing the guard from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He, Shiozaki, and the prince turned their backs and left the guard to his fate. They sped down the hallway, passing the empty cell that once held Midoriya's mother, and began their ascent out of the dungeon. </p><p> </p><p>They had to leave now, before other guards could find their captain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙ ∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ SIK ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They met up with Lady Yaoyorozu down a few corridors within the castle, and continued back to the prince's room, where from there they would leave. Once within the room, they all did their best to consul the mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku really is go-...gone?" The prince held her hands, sitting beside her on his own bed. "He is. But now his essence is no longer trapped within the blade, and he's been avenged. He can be at peace now." Inko Midoriya cried softly, but nodded her head to his words, and Kirishima hoped with all the world she could find some comfort within them. "Can I see him? I have to do the proper burial-...burial process, tell him I love him-" Her voice broke. "Tell him I'm sorry!" Kirishima turned towards her, kneeling at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"If you are angry then please be angry with me! If you feel someone should be guilty then blame me!" She gasped at his words, or perhaps felt frightened by him. He bowed his head in shame. "I was the one who should have acted differently; I could have saved his life if I hadn't been so incompetent!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Enough of that</em>!" The prince barked at him. He lifted his head sharply, seeing the tears the prince was sharing with Inko. "Did we not just bring justice to him, save his soul from being cursed to a weapon of killing? Are you not the one who avenged him just now, giving that excuse of mortal flesh what he deserved?" Kirishima swallowed a cry. He remained silenced, but gave a teary eyed nod. "Then that is enough of blaming yourself. It is over now; be done with it, and do not let your heart be burdened with regret any longer."</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, thinking over the prince's words with a heavy thankfulness, and rose to his feet. He placed a hand softly on Inko's shoulder. "I will bring you to him. I left his body in a respectable manner, and gave him a great blessing of purity; his body will remain pristine, no matter what may happen." Inko gave a very short but grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>"'The Blessing of the Kings'." Shiozaki murmured, loud enough for Kirishima to hear. Kirishima walked over to her, putting a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the open window, to talk in semi-privacy. </p><p> </p><p>"You regret your betrayal; the filth of mortal lies and selfishness, their cruelty, has angered and disgusted you, has it not?" Shiozaki nodded, her eyes downcast to the floor. "I could hear and feel just as much when we dealt with Keigo. I assume you were promised something much different when coming here."</p><p> </p><p>"Monoma made it sound so much better. He practically vocalized his worship of how mortals ran their kingdoms; how much better it was than ours. I realized back then it was all lies, but it had never been a bother that much for me. I was never involved in the damage." She wiped the corner of her eyes. "But now I see the horror for what it truly is. It's terrible, absolutely terrible. They are so cruel with their words; I had seen a few rare instances with...Midoriya, but I never knew the extent of it until it fell out the putrid hole of that Keigo's mouth..."</p><p> </p><p>Her hair bristled. "I would take back the day I left with Monoma for a moment with my family again." She met his eyes, and shook her head, "<em>Your</em> family again."</p><p> </p><p>"It can be yours once more, Shiozaki."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped to him. "How can that possibly be?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've moved me, so to speak. I see that you realize your mistake; I can feel your regret, and your hope for forgiveness. I can offer you your chance to be one with us again, but I cannot guarantee you will be welcomed back in. You know how our king is." She sighed, pulling her hair to one side. "I do indeed. How I miss having a king that is loved and respected out of appreciation."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima held a small smile. "I will take you back. But first, let us attend to a grieving mother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry for Hawks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>